Recently, the prevalence of smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) has actively been conducted, and the development of a technology for a touch location determining apparatus which is embedded has also been actively conducted. The smartphones or the tablet PCs include a touch screen, and a user may designate a specific coordinate of the touch screen using a finger or a stylus pen. The user may input a specific signal to the smartphone by designating the specific coordinate of the touch screen.
The touch screen may be operated based on an electric scheme, an infrared scheme, and an ultrasonic wave scheme, and an example of the electric operation scheme may include a resistive (R) type touch screen or a capacitive (C) type touch screen.
According to the related art, the R type touch screen capable of simultaneously recognizing the finger of the user and the stylus pen has been widely used. However, the R type touch screen has a problem caused by a reflection by an air layer between indium tin oxide (ITO) layers.
Thus, the C type touch screen has recently been widely used. Here, the C type touch screen refers to a touch screen which is operated by a method of sensing a difference of capacitance of a transparent electrode, which is generated by a touch of an object. However, in the case of the C type touch screen, since it is difficult to physically distinguish a hand and a pen from each other, the C type touch screen had a disadvantage in that operational error by an unintended touch of the hand at the time of using the pen may be generated.
According to the related art for addressing the above-mentioned disadvantage, the hand and the pen are distinguished by using a method of performing a process using only software that distinguishes the hand and the pen depending on a touch area, and a method of including a separate location determining apparatus such as an electro magnetic resonance (EMR) scheme, in addition to the C type touch screen.
However, the software scheme may not perfectly mitigate error caused by an unintended touch of the hand, and since the EMR scheme includes the separate location determining apparatus, it has problems of a mounting space, weight, and an increase in costs.
Thus, the development of a technology capable of distinguishing the hand and the pen without adding the separate location determining apparatus has been requested.
Meanwhile, in the case of the stylus pen, an improvement of stylus sensitivity capable of securing a signal to sense the stylus pen without an internal power source has also been requested in that the stylus pen is preferably operated in a passive scheme by reason of inconvenience of a battery exchange, cost, and weight.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.